


Tears

by sofacat16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: Jerbear: mmichaalmarshMellow: jer what are you ok?When Michael saw Jeremy’s barely understandable text, he knew his boyfriend was crying. Panic raced through him, thoughts of bloodstained tiles and tear-stained faces filling his mind, and he raced to the minifridge in his basement to grab a Red.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> hey look two works in one night 
> 
> me: i should try to work on my multi chapter fics  
> my brain: nah write some new crappy one-shots  
> me: ok

Jerbear: mmichaal

marshMellow: jer what are you ok? 

When Michael saw Jeremy’s barely understandable text, he knew his boyfriend was crying. Panic raced through him, thoughts of bloodstained tiles and tear-stained faces filling his mind, and he raced to the minifridge in his basement to grab a Red. 

Jerbear: mmovhal cvn u cime ovrr

marshMellow: i’ll be over in five

Michael slammed his feet into his shoes, grabbing his keys and running out the door as fast as he could. He reached Jeremy’s house in record time, and bashed his knuckles into the door. 

“JEREMY! JEREMY OPEN UP!” he screamed. He heard feet on the stairs underneath his pounding fists, and pulled back just in time to avoid hitting Jeremy in the face. 

Speaking of which, his face looked awful. Puffy red eyes ringed by dark circles from lack of sleep, tears still drying on his cheeks- Michael leapt forward and pulled Jeremy into a hug. 

“Jer, Jer, are you okay? Is it the Squip? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m- fine-” Jeremy choked out from between Michael’s arms’ deathgrip. “I-”

“Jer, just tell me what’s wrong,” Michael said, pulling away and grabbing Jeremy’s arms instead, pulling up his sweater sleeves to check his arms. 

“M-michael, I-I-”

“Do you need Red?” he asked worriedly, pulling it out of his pocket. He thrust the bottle at Jeremy, who pulled his head away. 

“I-I’m f-fine,” Jeremy sniffled. “I-I just, um…”

He blushed. Jeremy blushed about crying? What? 

“Jeremy, what?”

“Y-you know how you t-told me to watch that sh-show?”

“...Yeah?”

“...I just, um, b-binge-watched two s-seasons and, um, the last two episodes of season two… just made me really sad, with Sam dying, and Dean was so- sad...” his voice cracked and he wiped his nose on his sleeve, looking down. “s-sorry.”

 

Michael blinked. “Jeremy?” 

“Y-yeah?”

“You… called me over here, made me think you were... in trouble or something because you binge-watched Supernatural?”

The smaller teen nodded, not removing his eyes from his feet.

“Dude.” 

Jeremy winced. “S-sorry.” 

Michael sighed. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Jeremy looked up, some fear hidden in his eyes. Michael noticed this, and lowkey panicked. 

“Hey, no, it’s okay, Jer, I was joking around. Honestly, I’m so happy that you started watching it! Just… tell me why you’re crying next time, okay?” 

Jeremy nodded, and reached up to wipe at his face. Michael smiled reassuringly, and wrapped his arms gently around Jeremy again. “I love you, so much, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said softly, returning the hug. 

“Good, now let’s go watch more. Seriously, there is so much more emotional pain to be had, my sweet summer child. Let’s go watched season 3!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm watching supernatural for the first time and this happened
> 
> it was meant to be funny and fluffy but jeez i can't write anything without angst 
> 
> ...comments make my day


End file.
